Hard Knocks
by Tomecko
Summary: Oscar learns some tough lessons about not getting distracted in battle. One-shot Rosegarden drabble.


Author's Note: Originally intended as part of a larger fic I'm working on, but it didn't fit the flow of the story, so I'm making it just a one-shot drabble piece.

Usual Disclaimer Nonsense: I don't own these characters, RoosterTeeth does. I simply make them dance for my amusement.

 **Hard Knocks**

They were practicing roundhouse kicks when the _incident_ happened.

It was only the third time Ruby had actually managed to land one, and Oscar was concentrating on the arc her foot was cutting through the air so that he could trigger his aura shield at _just_ the right time, when...

Among the red ruffles, there was a flash of something... black?

 _Is that...?_ he thought.

 _Oscar,_ Ozpin warned.

Her boot connected solidly with his nose.

Oscar found himself flat on his back, a dull pain blossoming between his eyes. _Is it bleeding? Is it broken? Do I even still have a nose? Was that actually her..._

 _OSCAR._

"Ooooh gosh Oscar I'm so sorry! I thought you were ready!" She was kneeling over him, and he could hear the others hurrying over to check on him, as well. He felt his nose gingerly, which was numb, but apparently still attached to his face. Attached to his face, and bleeding profusely.

In the back of his head, he could feel the old man running through a quick mental exercise, trying to determine if there was any way he could convey the message to Ruby that shorts would be a sound future investment without being, as Ozpin put it, 'wholly inappropriate.'

Much to Oscar's relief, he did not seem to reach a satisfactory solution.

"Engage your aura," said Ren from above him.

Ozpin agreed. _Yes. It will stop the bleeding._

He obeyed, and felt the flow lessen, and then stop. The pain subsided a little bit, and he could finally open his eyes without blinding pain.

Ruby was leaning over him, biting her lip and looking guilty. He flushed and glanced away, too embarrassed to look her in the eye just yet. Ren, Jaune, and Nora hovered over him too, looking sympathetic.

"I'm really sorry!" Ruby apologized again. "I thought for sure you were going to block that one."

He sat up carefully, wiping his upper lip and trying not to drip on his shirt. "S'okay. It was a good kick. 'N a bad block. I got... distracted."

The redheaded girl, Nora, gave him a long, hard look, and Oscar got the distinct feeling that she _knew._

Ren and Ruby grabbed his elbows and helped stand him up. There was more blood on his gloves than he'd thought, and he felt wobbly. It had been a very good kick.

"You gonna be okay?" Ruby asked in his ear, and he started. She was too close, and he could feel a flush climbing up his neck.

"Uh... yeah," he managed to squeak out. "I think I just need to go wash up." _And cool my head._

 _Agreed,_ said Ozpin tersely. _Might I remind you... yet again... that I was her teacher._

 _Oh, I'm fully aware,_ he snapped back. _Might I remind YOU, yet again, that I'm fourteen years old and she's the cutest girl I've ever met._

"The kitchen is probably closest," Ruby was saying helpfully, still holding his elbow. "I can walk you, if you're shaky..."

"Ren and I can get him," Jaune said, gently wresting Oscar's elbow out of her grasp, and Oscar was momentarily overcome with a great appreciation for Jaune.

"Hey, Ruby, c'mere," said Nora, as the boys began to walk him away, and Oscar's thankfulness for Jaune was suddenly overridden by an intense desire to know what Nora was about to say to Ruby. She'd given him that _look_. He strained his ears as the boys frogmarched him inside, and while he couldn't be sure, he thought he heard the word 'eyeful,' right before Ruby let out a squeak.

 _A less... discreet solution, but I think the matter might be resolved in future bouts,_ Ozpin said appreciatively. _Miss Valkyrie may seem flighty, but she_ is _observant._

Oscar groaned.

"Yuuuup," said Jaune as they approached the kitchen, patting his back. "Saw the whole thing, kid. Trust me. We've all been in your shoes. It's just usually they're kicking Grimm, instead of, y'know, your face." Ren, on his other arm, nodded sagely.

Great. So everybody knew now. "Just drown me, please," he muttered, his face burning.

Jaune chuckled. "You'll live." He deposited Oscar at the sink, turning the faucet on full blast.

Oscar peeled off his bloodstained gloves and scrubbed at his face, hoping the cold water would wash away his flaming cheeks, too. His nose was still sore, and he prayed it wouldn't swell up.

Jaune slapped the counter. " _Oof_. I just remembered _Ozpin's_ in there. Double awkward."

 _Ah yes, always tactful, that one,_ Ozpin said dryly.

Oscar shot an offended look at Jaune and turned to Ren. "Did I get it all?"

Ren nodded, and Oscar turned his attention to his gloves. The bloodstains would need to be rinsed out before they dried.

 _I think it's time we have an important discussion,_ Ozpin said in his head, and Oscar paused in his scrubbing.

"Incoming message?" Jaune said, eyeing him critically. They'd all gotten good at recognizing that faraway look on his face, the one that meant he was talking to the old man.

 _I do wish you'd stop calling me that._

 _You're literally the oldest man possible on the entire planet,_ he griped in return. _If anyone's old, it's you._

"Yeah. Go on without me," Oscar said, tapping his head. "I think I'm about to get a talking-to."

Ren and Jaune nodded, looking sympathetic, and left him in peace.

Oscar steeled himself. _Are you going to lecture me about Ruby again?_

 _Not at the moment, and I would hope that I've made my feelings on your attraction to Miss Rose quite clear at this point,_ Ozpin remarked coolly. _This is actually about a larger matter._

 _I appreciate that you are a young man, and that you have an... admiration, shall we say... for the female form. This is perfectly normal, of course... but there are certain distractions we cannot afford in battle, Oscar. You know that we won't just be fighting Grimm in this conflict. We will be fighting people, as well. And some of those people will be women. Now, I can personally attest to Salem having at least one very lovely young lady in her employ._

Ozpin paused for a moment.

 _Because she killed me._

And he let the image slip into Oscar's mind – a dark, cavernous room lit by gouts of flame, and a girl in a red dress, a cruel look of triumph twisting her delicate features as she drove a sword of black glass into his chest. There was shock, and then pain. So much pain.

Oscar stumbled backwards and fell, clutching at his chest where the blade had been. The memory cut off abruptly.

 _I apologize,_ Ozpin said. _But I feel this lesson requires more than the memory of a boot to the face. The weapon of a pretty girl will kill you just as much as any other. You cannot let down your guard, no matter how alluring you find your opponent. Focus on the fight._

Oscar nodded shakily. He could still remember the awful sensation of the blade scraping his ribs. _Were all your deaths like that? Am I going to have to remember all of them?_

 _Eventually,_ Ozpin said. _But by the time our souls have fully merged, they will just be our memories. They won't overwhelm you._

The faucet was still running. Oscar pushed himself off the floor and turned it off with trembling hands. Multiple lives, multiple deaths. How many of them had ended painfully? Would his?

 _Not if I can help it,_ Ozpin interjected. _That's why I'm training you. And you're learning swiftly, I promise. Are you ready to return to the others?_

He nodded and headed for the door, hoping that Ozpin's faith in him wasn't unfounded. He certainly wasn't feeling like a trained warrior. In fact, the last ten minutes had left him feeling more like a country simpleton than ever.

 _I think it's for the best if you spar with someone other than Miss Rose for the time being, however,_ the old man said thoughtfully. _Jaune needs work on his hand-to-hand combat, as well._

 _Jaune?!_ Oscar shot back. _He's a foot taller than me! Is this some sort of punishment?_

Ozpin chuckled. _No, if I wanted to punish you, I'd pair you up with Miss Xiao Long._

Oscar decided that Jaune would be fine.


End file.
